


FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

by lunaslanaspace



Category: Diego Luna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaslanaspace/pseuds/lunaslanaspace
Summary: Es tu cumpleaños y Diego lo quiere celebrar a lo grande.
Relationships: Diego Luna/Original Female Character(s), Diego Luna/Reader





	FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Era un día muy hermoso, hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy muy emocionada porque hoy la voy a pasar con la personas que más amo Diego.  
Él ya había terminado de grabar la segunda temporada de Narcos: México un proyecto que tuvo mucho éxito pero también estuve como 6 meses sin poder abrazarlo ni besarlo, aunque nos mandábamos mensajes todos los días y nos llamábamos seguido. 

Buenos días a la cumpleañera.- Me dijo Diego acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Buenos días.- Le respondí contenta.

Hoy voy a hacer el desayuno, y más tarde te tengo una sorpresa mija.- Dijo Diego levantándose de la cama.

¿Que será?.- Me mostré emocionada.

Una sorpresa ya vas a ver.- Dijo riendo.

Me levanté de la cama y luego me fuí a bañar saliendo de la ducha que Diego me trae el desayuno y felices los dos empezamos a comer. En la tarde llegaron mis padres a saludarme para desearme feliz cumpleaños y llevarme de compras. 

Ya vuelvo no tardaré.- Dije agarrando mi bolso.

No te preocupes mija, anda a disfrutar.- Me dijo Diego con una sonrisa

Le dí un beso y me fui con mis padres.  
En la noche me dejan mis padres en la puerta de mi casa me despedí de ellos agradecí y contenta abrí la puerta de la casa y veo que el patio está lleno de candelas con un camino de rosas, entró a la sala dejando las bolsas de compra en el sofá.

SORPRESA. - Dijo Diego abrazándome por detrás.

Asustada me di la vuelta para abrazarlo y besarlo. 

Me encantó todo, sabes que amo las rosas.- Seguía abrazado a él.

Y espera que falta más.- Dijo Diego abriendo la puerta.

Entren muchachos. 

De pronto entraron unos mariachis cantando una serenata de "feliz cumpleaños"  
"Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos así, despierta mi bien despierta mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajarillos cantan la Luna ya se metió" cantaban los mariachis.

Diego me traía un pastel con velas todo hermoso, sople las velas y los mariachis seguían cantando era el mejor cumpleaños.

Gracias por todo este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños ya que tú estás aquí.- Dije mirando a Diego.

Me alegro que te haya gustado la sorpresa mija con mucho amor para ti.- Dijo besándome


End file.
